


The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Ask Your Crush Out: or how Steve and Tony finally got together Art

by ironycap



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Stony fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironycap/pseuds/ironycap
Summary: My contribution to the Cap/IM BB 2020.Art for yuniesan’s fichttps://archiveofourown.org/works/27542242/chapters/67359349
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 26
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Ask Your Crush Out: or how Steve and Tony finally got together Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuniesan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/gifts).



> Check out yuniesan‘s fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542242/chapters/67359349  
> Summary:  
> The fanfiction is incredibly cute and worth reading.  
> It's been two years since the Battle for Earth, two years since Thanos. Tony and Steve survived that fight and everything afterwards, but now they must survive just trying to ask each other out. Especially when they keep getting interrupted during their almost moments together.
> 
> Or, how Steve and Tony got together, featuring a t-shirt that annoys Tony, a meeting with their multiverse selves, one of which is a girl which surprised the hell out of Tony, their meddling exes, their relationship as viewed by the tabloids, constant interruptions from Doctor Doom, an A.I. who is just trying her best, whether Morgan approves, and a very drunken trip to Vegas with Thor's secret mead stash.

[](https://ibb.co/7ygMwZj)


End file.
